


Лучший способ

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Eleanor and All Her Relationships, F/F, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Одна вещь в их отношениях не меняется.





	

— Как думаешь, где сейчас Джек и Энн? — интересуется Элинор без задней мысли. 

Они с Макс обе уже изрядно выпили, и ром сделал разговор более непринужденным. Насколько это слово применимо к нынешним обстоятельствам. Их странная дружба такая же непрочная, как английская власть в Нассау, и все же именно к Макс Элинор приходит, когда хочет отдохнуть хоть немного. Она не может быть полностью откровенной, а у Макс свои тайны от Элинор, но, по крайней мере, не приходится строить из себя английскую леди. Впрочем, этот маскарад дается чем дальше, тем легче. Она выучила правила, пусть и не понимает, что за ними стоит.

— Спрашиваешь, чтобы донести губернатору? — усмехается Макс.

— Нет, я... — Элинор осекается — конечно, пришлось бы рассказать, поведай Макс нечто важное: слишком многое сейчас поставлено на карту. Их жизни, будущее Нассау. Неподходящее время, чтобы играть честно — но, можно подумать, у неё когда-то была такая возможность. Даже когда она хотела — обстоятельства не позволяли ей. Флинт загнал её в ловушку с казнью Вейна, и Элинор пришлось выбирать между тремя скверными вариантами. Она уверена, что это его рук дело. Как он чувствует себя, зная, что ускорил смерть своего союзника? Вряд ли расстроен: Флинт пожертвовал когда-то Гейтсом, а ведь тот был его другом. О Вейне этого нельзя сказать.

— Ты не выглядишь с ним счастливой, — замечает Макс, разливая ром по кружкам. Элинор вздрагивает, за мыслями о Вейне и Флинте не сразу сообразив, о ком Макс говорит. Ей кажется, или бывшая любовница смотрит на неё испытующе? Элинор считала, Макс умеет играть тоньше. Она старается перехватить кружку так, чтобы не соприкоснуться с Макс пальцами, которые та намеренно задерживает. Сейчас у Элинор нет ни времени, ни желания, ни — будем честны — возможностей вляпываться в еще одну интрижку. Дурацкое слово, но ощущает она себя именно так: после того, чем все закончилось у неё с Чарльзом, её угораздило — и полугода не прошло — влипнуть в очередное любовное приключение. Почему они все чего-то от неё хотят? Если бы дело сводилось только к постели, насколько было бы проще — Элинор в свое время даже отправилась за этой простотой в бордель, но и тут попалась в ловушку чужих желаний.

— Это не... — кажется, ром мешает ей говорить связно. — Я просто не знаю, как себя с ним вести, — отговаривается Элинор вместо того, чтобы съязвить, что у неё хватает причин быть несчастной — от её прежней жизни осталось немного. Макс может воспринять это как шпильку в свой адрес, а с ней, пожалуй, лучше не ссориться. К тому же, это правда: Элинор понятия, блядь, не имеет, чего ждать от Вудса и чего он ждет от неё. Было бы проще, если бы она лучше представляла, как думают люди в других местах (как думают люди, подобные ему, потому что обычных мерзавцев полно везде), но Нью-Провиденс был полон сомнительных личностей даже в дни её детства, когда здесь еще была английская власть. Элинор умела разговаривать с пиратами (даже если они называли себя по-другому) сколько себя помнит, но плохо представляет, что делать с теми, кто на них не похож. Может, поэтому у неё ничего с Флинтом и не вышло — он был весь из себя нездешний, прямо джентльмен. А может, он её просто не хотел. 

Даже сейчас мысль о его равнодушии задевает. Он не попытался связаться с ней, видно, счел отрезанным ломтем. А ведь у него были шпионы в Нассау. Он мог бы, для Флинта не существует слова «невозможно». Но не стал. 

Элинор прикрывает глаза и делает солидный глоток из кружки. Пожалуй, пора остановиться: ей не стоит разгуливать по улицам в стельку пьяной, это будет выглядеть... неподобающе. И Вудс разозлится. Или нет — она слишком часто не могла предугадать его реакцию. Зато уж кто одарит её уничижающим взглядом, так это миссис Хадсон — эта женщина вечно смотрела на неё неодобрительно, хотя сама была испанской шпионкой. А Чемберлен состроит одну из своих презрительных гримас, которые Элинор больше смешат, чем раздражают — когда он не приносит своим высокомерием вреда, конечно. Пьяная любовница губернатора будет поводом для пересудов среди англичан на неделю вперед как минимум, если люди Флинта не спасут остатки её репутации, повесив еще кого-нибудь. Элинор прикусывает губу, сдерживая неуместную улыбку.   
Макс, похоже, принимает это за приглашение, потому что пересаживается поближе, на диванчик рядом с Элинор, отставив кружку с ромом. Теперь она тоже улыбается — искусственной загадочной улыбкой, какую приберегала для клиентов в борделе. Так она улыбалась Элинор в их первый раз. «Сейчас мы выясним, что нравится мисс Гатри», — шептала Макс с этим её ужасным (очаровательным!) французским акцентом, пока её пальцы ласкали Элинор между ног. Элинор была в дурном настроении в тот день, она поругалась с Вейном, и думала о том, как же её все достали. Она часто приходила к Макс после ссор с кем-то. Если подумать, с тех пор немногое изменилось.

«Черт». Элинор ощущает приступ паники, когда Макс наклоняется к ней. Но та всего лишь касается её щеки кончиками пальцев. Элинор сглатывает. «Пожалуйста, не надо». Кажется, что-то подобное отражается у неё на лице, потому что Макс печально усмехается.

— Макс всегда готова дать тебе совет, — голос Макс низкий и певучий, и это «Макс» вместо «я» слишком напоминает прежние времена. Это нечестный прием. Элинор инстинктивно отодвигается. Усмешка Макс становится еще более грустной. Она выпрямляется, берет со столика кружку и несколько долгих мгновений смотрит туда, будто среди остатков рома на дне можно прочесть ответы.

«Лучше уйти», — вертится в голове. Прямо сейчас, пока ситуация не стала откровенно неудобной.

— Что ты делаешь, когда не знаешь, что делать? — не может удержаться от вопроса Элинор. В конце концов, Макс сама предложила ей свою помощь. Пусть это и слегка нечестно.

Макс смотрит на неё, чуть наморщив лоб, с легким удивлением.

— Жду.

Ну да, конечно. Шлюха в борделе может только ждать, когда её лучший и любимый клиент найдет время прийти к ней. Макс научилась ждать. Сейчас она ждет, кто выиграет в битве за Нассау, чтобы принять сторону победителя, уверена Элинор. Макс так и не сказала, кто шпионил для Флинта среди её людей. 

— А ты? — прежде Макс не спрашивала её о таких вещах.

Элинор задумывается ненадолго. Ей слишком часто приходилось выбирать быстро, она ошибалась слишком много раз, но способ по-прежнему один. Очередная ошибка станет её концом, но пока ей везет, и она все еще в игре.

— Выбираю наименьшее зло. 

Флинт бы понял её, но Флинта здесь нет.

Макс медленно и печально кивает.

— Мне пора, — поспешно говорит Элинор. Ей нужно уйти, пока этот разговор не подтолкнул её совершить еще одну ошибку.


End file.
